


Acordo

by libelulacolorida



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Uma mão lava a outra. Em busca de salvar sua irmã, Gaara acaba fazendo um amigo.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Gaara & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	Acordo

Na luz do dia se aproximou da cela. Seu cabelo pintado agora castanho para despistar testemunhas, mas a verdade era que seu rosto era já bastante conhecido e um jutso de aparência iria dá muito trabalho para mantê-lo sustentado e além disso precisaria da força que tivesse para escapar junto com seu prisioneiro.

Se concentrou nas areias aos seus pés as controlou, uma nuvem de areia subiu pelos tornozelos de um dos guardas amarrando eficazmente suas pernas e braços.

O homem gritou surpreso, mas a areia cobriu então sua boca, o silenciando.

Gaara escutou e colocou as mãos no chão para saber das presenças de outros guardas tirando-os do caminho. 

Gaara derrubou as grades e entrou na prisão, o Uchiha estava enclausurado na última cela os braços amarrados por uma camisa de força como o louco que era, os olhos vendados e a boca com uma mordaça. Gaara bufou quando o observou, Konoha evidentemente estava morrendo de medo do vingador.

O Kazekage tirou a amarra da canela do moreno tirou a mordaça e o segurou pelo anti braço para ajudá-lo a levantar para imediatamente suas pernas cederem sobre seu peso. Gaara xingou e segurou Sasuke pela cintura o moreno tentava se levantar de novo ficou em pé com suas pernas tremendo, devia ser desnutrição o Kazekage conseguia sentia as costelas do Uchiha. Gaara fez a areia segurar Sasuke, o Uchiha estava com os olhos vendados e confuso.

— O que está acontecendo? — O Uchiha perguntou a voz rouca, fora de uso.

— Uma troca te ajudo e você me ajuda.

— Quem? — Indagou com a voz baixa.

...

Temari se balançava para frente e para trás os olhos sem foco, murmurando baixinho para si.

— Eu não sou médico. — Sasuke disse olhando para Gaara.

— Mas tem um Sharingan, tire ela desse genjutso.

Sasuke fechou os olhos por um momento e então abriu os olhos com o Sharingan, ele parecia surpreso.

— Esse é um genjutso muito poderoso. — O moreno disse com um olhar atento.

Gaara sentiu um aperto no coração se o Uchiha admitiu isso, talvez ninguém soubesse livrar sua irmã.

— Você consegue dissipá-lo?

Sasuke franziu a boca.

— Não tenho certeza preciso primeiro olhar mais de perto.

E então fez alguns jutsos, Gaara por um momento pensou que Sasuke fosse atacá-lo. Mas então o Uchiha tinha um olhar de concentração e então caiu no chão.

— Que diabos, Uchiha?! — Gaara exigiu, mas ele percebeu que Temari tinha parado de se mexer, o medo tomou conta.

— O que você fez?! — Ele gritou irado estava prestes a matá-lo quando Temari focou os olhos em Gaara.

— Gaara?! — Ela falou limpando as lágrimas. — Acabou, ainda bem, acabou

— Como se sente? — O Kazekage perguntou para a loira.

— Me sinto aliviada, mas como? — A loira questionou Gaara, puxando a manga de sua roupa e então ela finalmente percebeu o moreno jogado no chão que começava a se mexer.

Sasuke se sentou cobrindo os olhos.

— Você está bem? — Indagou Gaara colocando uma mão em suas costas o corpo magro do Uchiha tremia.

— Sim.

— O que Sasuke está fazendo aqui? — A loira se aproximou. — Foi ele quem...?

Gaara assentiu.

Sasuke tirou as mãos dos olhos seu olho direito estava sangrando, percebendo a cara dos irmãos, o Uchiha revirou os olhos.

— É apenas um pouco de sangue.

Temari bufou.

— Vamos jantar estou morta de fome.

...

Kankurou riu as custas do Uchiha e deu algumas batidas nas costas de Sasuke que tinha os olhos meio marejados.

Temari lhe ofereceu um copo de leite.

Sasuke bebeu.

— Isso é algum ritual de força? — Perguntou o Uchiha tentando esquecer da comida apimentada.

— Tipo isso, aqui no deserto só os mais fortes sobrevivem.

— Você pode se considerar um dos nossos agora.— Riu Temari.

— O próximo passo seria atravessar o deserto. — Kankurou disse. 

Sasuke levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Essa eu dispenso.

— Vocês já estão planejando a morte de Sasuke? — Gaara perguntou entrando na sala.

— Talvez — Kankurou disse.

— Estamos inserindo ele na família. — Temari disse jogando um braço sobre os ombros do fugitivo.

— Ah nada que nem a quase morte para fazer parte da família.

...

— A porta existe para ser usada. — Gaara disse sem levantar os olhos dos papéis que lia.

— A janela também. — Disse Sasuke com um pergaminho em mãos jogando para o ruivo.

A areia de Gaara pegou o pergaminho. 

Era estranho Gaara pensava que agora eles se dessem bem depois que Temari fora liberta do genjutso. Sasuke de vez em quando passava por Suna para dá informações, às vezes servia de guarda e Gaara insistia que ele ficasse para descansar. Sasuke vivia viajando conhecendo novas pessoas e lugares e gostava disso time Taka às vezes o acompanhava nessas jornadas e Gaara de vez em quando o apoiava.


End file.
